Demons
by Gloxinia
Summary: To fully understand someone you must understand their demons. To fully understand yourself you must understand your own demons. To have someone understand your own demons you must understand them yourself first. Maya wants to tell Ky about her relationship with Lokar, but will she be able to control her demons before she hurts someone? No. Please R


Summary: To fully understand someone you must understand their demons. To fully understand yourself you must understand your own demons. To have someone understand your own demons you must understand them yourself first. Maya wants to tell Ky about her relationship with Lokar, but will she be able to control her demons before she hurts someone? No.

Rating: T

Warnings: Mild language, spoilers for episode 25&26, hatred, Ocness and some blood (minor cases of all except spoilers and Maya being a little OC, I did it on purpose. It's explained in the story why she is).

Note: The photo does not belong to me. It is a scene from the show.

* * *

"Come on, you can do this. You can tell him. I mean, he can't hate you. It's not your fault that he's your grandfather. Ky is your best friend. He would understand." Staring at herself in the mirror, Maya exhaled. "I can do this," she mumbled. Almost as soon as she gathered her courage it disappeared. She slammed her head against the mirror, making the standing mirror fall backwards, but fortunately she gained her balance as her reflection crashed to multiple pieces. "Shit." A tanned hand flew towards her mouth, like doing so would make her swallow her words. Looking down at the broken pieces reminded Maya of her heart. Quickly shaking her head, her blue hair stiff with hairspray, wanting to forget the feeling, Maya whispered, "I should clean that up before Mookee ends up doing it himself."

It didn't take long for Maya to ignore her own advice. Maya walked towards the huge white daisy that grew in the middle of her room. When she was brought to the monastery a small seed was hidden in a blue pouch in her basket. After five years of gentle care and love, it started to bloom and now it was her good luck charm. Plucking a silver petal from the dozens, Maya placed it to her thick lips. The petal was soft and warm. She always imagined Ky's lips felt like this, which continuously caused her to blush. She shook her head for what must have been the hundredth time that week. "Wish me luck," she muttered into the smooth surface.

In two quick strides Maya made is to the window. After opening the window a draft of wind slammed into her face, making the petal struggle in her grasp. She tightened her fist as she stuck her hand out the portal from the monastery to the night sky. _Let go. _The words were easily thought yet not easily executed. Maya wanted to hold onto her good luck. Never wanted to let go. Like always. Taking all her will power, she let go. Like always. _Good luck_**. **The wind whispered in her ear and caressed her cheek. Before the luck ran out, Maya walked out of her room with her fist clenched.

0o0o0o0o0o

"I know it's a big shock, Ky, but I thought you should know. I've been holding it in for months now and I've thought long and hard and I've come to the conclusion that I should tell someone now. I haven't told anyone so I want you to keep it a secret until I tell others. You can probably tell from my rambling that I'm nervous and that I'm not acting like myself. So I'm just going to spit it out. Ky, Lokar is-" suddenly it become very clear of who was in front of her. "Oh. I thought we were alone."

"What is it, Maya?" Hearing Connor Stax' voice shook Maya, causing her to force a smile.

"It's nothing. I'll just come back later. Hi Boomer." The blonde grinned at the girl and waved his huge hands.

"Hey Maya!"

The girl turned with a weak smile, but as she looked behind her, seeing her friends laugh, Maya walked straight into a grey sash over a red blouse. "Maya? What's wrong?" Seeing the half closed eyes stare down at her just... it caused her to break.

Anger flooded through her veins in a heart beat. Maya had never felt so much anger and crazed madness in her life. She tried to push it down, for everything he had done for her she had no right to go crazy. But seeing him in flesh in front of her, with those beady eyes searching her face, every feeling started to overwhelm her. She put a hand against her forehead as she stumbled backwards. She would have fallen if it wasn't for Ky putting his own hand to her shoulder, stabilizing the girl.

"Maya? Are you alright?" Boaddai asked calmly, like he always did. That was the final hit.

"How could you keep this from me? How could you keep my past from me? I should know about my history and my family. How could you ever think that, even for one moment, that I shouldn't know about any of it? It is my family you were keeping a secret!" The words flowed from her mouth. There was no turning back now, even if Maya tried. "You were like my grandfather and families don't keep secrets from each other. Of course what would I know if family? I've never had one. You should have told me..." tears slid down her cheeks, the neon blue markings now blurry. "I should have known that Lokar was my real grandfather. You are the worst grandfather ever. You should have told me!" The sudden yell even startled the Redakai Master.

With her lack of strength, Maya punched Boaddai in the stomach. Not even a gasp escaped his lips. She then ran out of Ky's room, charging past Mookee, who had heard the commotion.

The entire room was startled by the outburst. They all wanted another to ask the question that lingered in the air. Fortunately for them all, Boaddai answered before anyone risked it. "Yes, it is true." Not even waiting a second, even to think, Ky followed his instinct, like always. He chased after the blue headed girl.

0o0o0o0o0o

Ky found Maya kicking a dummy in the courtyard. She continued to throw punches and whack the wobbling figure. Ky leaned against the door's entrance and watched her as sweat trickled down... _STOP._ He had to stop thinking about Maya like that. It was just a matter of time for her to figure it out and to be completely rejected, ruining Team Stax for, well, possibly forever.

He stood there for what must have been a good half-hour. He wondered if she saw him. _"Should I cough to get her attention. Or maybe if I wait a little longer she__ will__ -" _his thoughts were interrupted as Maya said, "Ky, go away."

Taking this as a hint to speak to the girl in front of him, Ky walked towards her, hands in the skinny black jeans Maya had helped picked out. After breathing deeply, he said, "so, Lokar is your grandfather." The statement was simple and straight to the point. The simplicity almost hurt Maya. Like it was no big deal she was related to his- no, their- enemy.

Before she lost all control, which was quickly sleeking away in her darkest corners, Maya, once again, warned Ky to leave. Of course Ky didn't see it as a warning. "My, you need to talk to me." The bluette stopped kicking the practice doll. She stood still with her hands clenched. Ky waited for her to react. After standing there for uncomfortable minutes, Maya suddenly turned quickly, her eyes glowing red with purple mist surrounding them.

"I told you to the stay the hell away from me!" Maya yelled. She pushed him back. Apparently her strength had returned so he was caught off guard. Despite trying to find his balance, Ky fell backwards from being shoved.

It didn't take long for the mist to disappear and for her eyes to return yellow. "I'm sorry Ky." Even though she apologized, she didn't offer a hand. She took a seat on the far end of the courtyard, her back against the sealed door. She was looking down, avoiding Ky's eyes that tried to meet her own.

"Why are you here? Didn't Boaddai tell you what was going on? In case you thought he was lying or he said I was wrong I'll clear it up for you: I am related to Lokar. We are family. So stop trying to deny it. The news shouldn't bother you. You aren't his grandson. All you are to him is an enemy and a thorn in his side." The girl continued to ignore the boy who was standing in front of him. The way Ky had his hands in his pockets made Maya want to break his arms, but with almost as much willpower as it took to let the flower petal go, she restraint herself. He made it seem to simple, that it wasn't a huge deal.

"Master B told me that is was true. I didn't stay to listen after that, though," Ky explained. He was now sitting next to the girl. They were so close that their shoulders hesitantly touched, sending a light shiver up Maya's back.

"I thought he would have told you my story. At least he can respect my secrets enough that he doesn't tell others. Even if "forgets" to mention them to me." The bitterness in her voice surprised Ky, though he remained casual. But hearing her speak of the Redakai Master like this wasn't right. It wasn't normal.

"Why would he tell me? And why are you so-" for what felt like the twentieth time that day, he was once again interrupted by Maya yelling at him, "because you are his favourite student! He's always going on about how powerful you are even though I grew up under his care. I made it seem that I had a great time growing up here. You want the truth? Well it sucked living here. All I had was Mookee and some old guy who meditated all day for company. The older I got the loneliness was so hard to deal with. After you and Boomer came it wasn't too bad, but when you talked about your families it just made me think of what I lost. Where was the mom that I needed to explain how to cook or how to use my powers or wish me happy birthday or help me deal with all my crushes and confusion? Where was she! Life at the monastery was lonely. I'm surprised that I actually know how to socialize."

"Why are you so angry? I've never seen you like this, Maya."

Everything stopped. Everything felt like slow motion. The only thing that felt normal was the wind that had recently picked up speed. The chill of the wind embracing her raised the little hairs at the back of her neck. What was it explaining to her know? _Good luck._ That didn't make sense. Good luck for what? After the element shared her speech, time sped up to normal. Ky attempted to put a hand on Maya's shoulder, but she pushed past him clumsily and grabbed in the air. She didn't realize what was there until the soft velvet petal was folded in her right hand. Not truly believing that it could have taken so long to fall from her window. Yet, there it was, the silver petal she had dropped an hour ago was still waltzing in the sky.

It felt so comforting against her lips. Ky watched her with intrigue as she placed the velvety surface against her lips. "I've always wanted to know...good luck. This really is a charm."

"What are you talking-" this time Ky wasn't interrupted by a yell but by Maya's lips meeting his. Ky kissed her back with surprise and it was soft and warm and gentle, all Maya had thought and wished it would be like. But as soon as they touched she knew knew she needed more. She kept kissing back harder until she final pulled away with a blush attacking her face. "Sorry. It wasn't as soft. It was just an experiment. What did you want to know?" A blush crept up Ky's face as well.

"Uh-umm," he stuttered. He coughed. "I want to know why you are so angry. You've never acted like this before."

"The marks on my face. They are the mark of the Dark Master. It's a symbol of both extreme power and extreme evil. Ever since I've learnt about it and Lokar whenever I get upset or I feel a negative emotion, like sadness, my emotions are uncontrollable. I'm sorry about that, but it's hard to control. I don't know how much longer I can control my feelings. I feel the evil conquering the good in me every minute. I'm scared, Ky. I'm really scared." Tears fell from lashes, creating a thin waterfall down her cheekbones. Ky had never seen Maya like this. Seeing her this...broken. It hurt to watch.

"Don't worry, Maya. Boomer and I won't let you turn evil," Ky reassured while putting his arm around her, despite his embarrassment from the kiss.

"I used to think that you and Boomer would keep me good, but lately I don't think even our friendship will be strong enough to fight against the Dark Master. Then I thought maybe my relationship with Boaddai would keep me sane but I can't help but hate him so much. I...it takes so much of my energy to not kill him. I'm sorry. My demons are so strong that I can't even deny my feelings anymore."

After Maya finished in a whisper Ky gulped. He knew that everyone had inner demons, Master Boaddai said that to fully grasp the good in someone you had to first understand their demons, but Ky just assumed he understood Maya's. They were best friends and he knew what got Boomer mad so why not Maya? Because no one but Maya understood Maya's Demons. How long did it take for her to fully understand what was going on in her mind? It scared him to even think about it. He decided not to mention it. Instead he decided to ask, "what's going to help, then?"

Maya stayed quiet. Throughout the silence Ky was able to look around. He didn't even realize that he and Maya were walking. They were walking to Maya's bedroom. Even once they got to her chamber Maya didn't say anything. She just continued walking to the window.

"What happened here?" Ky asked, worry obvious in his voice. Ignoring another question, Maya walked over the broken glass. It created gashes at the bottom of her feet and the tall pieces ripped skin at her ankles. But Maya continued. The red goo stuck against the light hardwood floor. It was disgusting. Despite the fact that Ky had been in many battles no one ever bled. Broken bones and bruises, for sure, but blood was never an issue. It being Maya and that she didn't care made the scene far more sickening.

Suddenly Maya stopped walking, her weight pushing the glass farther into her arch. Blood quickly spread into a puddle under her foot and a waterfall formed as the glass peaked through the top of her foot. She looked down at the blood and sighed with exhaustion, like this had happened before. Putting her foot up, she casually dragged it out, blood covering her hand. "_What is she doing," _Ky thought. _"That's sick. What is wrong with her?"_ After pulling it out she placed her foot against the wood and looked up. Ky didn't see anything behind him, where Maya was looking at so intently.

"What the hell is your problem? Do you have problems? I told you to stop following me! So leave me alone, you freaking idiot!" she yelled. She tossed the shattered piece behind Ky, slicing a lock of hair that hung above his shoulder.

"Good riddance," she mumbled yet Ky was still able to hear her. She was no longer facing Ky. Staring out the window from a few small steps back, Maya rubbed her arm with her face down. "The Dark Master is always sending people to watch me. I hit that one in the eye. Serves them right. Last time they caught me changing. Humph. On a different note, what did you ask earlier?"

Pushing down his jealously, Ky coughed before answering, "I was wondering what could keep you good. I mean, if our friendship doesn't work and you hate Master B now-" he paused, hoping to see a flinch or anything that would show that she didn't hate their master. He continued, "what's stronger than those?"

"Since I'm female I have two options, but they won't last forever. I can have a child. The mother's love for her baby is the strongest sense of loyalty any girl could have. But as soon as the kid dies or one thing that makes me angry at them I will immediately become evil. Besides, I'm only fifteen. I'm not getting myself pregnant." Ky waited for her to continue with a light blush. He didn't seem to notice that she was crying, her back was still facing him, until she talked, "or I fall in...love. But I can't plan something like that." She spat the rest out quickly as her tanned skin could no longer hide the flush.

"_Maybe this is the time to tell her. Come on, buddy, you can do this," _Ky thought. He thought back to when he first told Boomer his feelings towards Maya. He tried to persuade Ky to tell Maya, but that was months ago.

"You've done your research then."

"Yes. I've know for months now and with you and Boomer with your families I have had lots of time to study to circumstance."

"Well, do you like anyone?" Ky asked as casually as he could. It was a good thing Maya wasn't looking at his red face.

"It doesn't matter. He would never feel the same way," she snorted. At least that was something, Ky decided. "_At least she isn't a lesbian. It would be fine if she is but then I wouldn't have a chance with her," _Ky reassured himself.

"How could he not? I mean, your an awesome girl. Your smart and strong and beautiful and-" as quickly as Maya ran from his bedroom earlier that night she was now in front of him, her face looking up into his eyes and only inches away. He could feel her faint warm breath against his lips and cheeks.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Her voice was hardly above a whisper, sounding like an echo.

"Oh..uh. Umm...yeah. Well actually-" he paused quickly, every scenario flashing through his mind in a heartbeat. _"Come on, just spit it out." _His hands were now getting all sweaty. Awkward.

"Come on, buddy. Just spit it out." Wait, what? Ky turned his head to see Boomer standing in Maya's door frame.

"Great, an audience," Ky grumbled. From the look on his face it was obvious that he was angry at him, yet Boomer made no intention of leaving. Ky sighed thickly. "As I was saying. Maya, I really like you. More than a friend and I might just love you." Maya recoiled with a blush threatening to heat up her face once again.

"I never thought...I mean, wow. No, I mean...I'm surprised...no, that's not what I meant either. Well, I really like you too. More than a friend." Ky grinned. He leaned down and kissed her, gentle and sweet just like he had earlier that evening. Maya placed her hands against his cheeks and returned the kiss. Salty tears streamed down her face, making it harder to breath.

Eventually Maya pulled away. "I don't know how long this will keep me on your side. I might be able to keep my demons at bay for a day or maybe a decade. I'll be a crummy girlfriend. Moodier than a girl at her time of the month. Some days I'll cry for no reasons and some days I'll want to...kill Boaddai. I'll create a new meaning to hormones." There hands were still caressing each others cheeks. Ky chuckled.

"I know. We'll figure it out Maya. You aren't going to turn evil and go under Lokar's control." He then leaned down and kissed the blue headed girl.

* * *

Okay, okay. Phew, sorry. I'll stop laughing now. I'm sure you were all thinking, OH MY GOSH! She's going to hurt Ky...how could she? And blah blah blah, well I made it sound far more dramatic in the summary. But it wasn't a lie! I said someone, not Ky, not Boomer, not Mookee or Master B (well...physically. She does hate him and all.) She did hurt that stalker from the Dark Master. And that poor practice dummy. I know, I have a mean heart XD

For all of you who think Maya was all OC and you didn't like it, I got it. Don't need to tell me that. I did have a reason for that, though. She even explained it! "Ever since I've learnt about it and Lokar whenever I get upset or I feel a negative emotion, like sadness, my emotions are uncontrollable." I know she was mean but her demons are all over the place and as she said, she can't control them.

Now, one last thing. I am not trying to bash Boaddai. I won't lie, he and Connor Stax are my least favourite characters. I can't stand them. But it is not my intention to put them down or anything. It just makes sense that Maya hates him since Lokar hates him, and they both have the symbols of evil and power.

I have one question for you all: **Do you want Maya to become evil? Even for just a short time? **I personally think it would be really cool, but not all the time. That's just me.

Well, enough explaining. Pl-

Maya: This isn't how it happened.

Me: You just interrupted me. Humph, you've done that so much lately. It isn't? Are you sure?

Maya: Obviously. I was there. You weren't.

Ky: How did you even come up with this?

Me: Oh shut up, go practice your inner Kairu in the kitchen or something. Stay out of my disclaimer! Maya, go talk to your daisy. Sheesh. They are so mean to me.

Maya&Ky: ... 0.o

Maya: You're the one that made me mean. Heck, if it wasn't for this story I wouldn't be talking to you like this.

Me: ...or at all. Anyway, disclaimer time! I do-

Maya: She, Gloxinia, does not own Redakai: Conquer the Kairu. This story is fan made and has an extremely low, if not impossible, chance of happening. The plot of this story does belong to her, just not the characters, setting or the overall plot line.

Ky: Please **REVIEW**!

Me: pooh...those were my lines. And this is why I've never talked to the characters before. What they said...I guess. *walks off sulking*


End file.
